Tell Me Why
by Logorrhea
Summary: After regaining his body, Al is killed, and Ed is left all alone. But is he really as alone as it seems? RoyEd, oneshot, angst.


A/N: The product of too much caffeine and the Hagaren Song Files, methinks. There's some fluffiness at the very end.

**Tell Me Why**

Ed shot into a sitting position with a yell. _What happened…?_ He sighed. He'd had the nightmare again. Brushing tears from his golden eyes, once bright and full of life, now dull and dead. The spark in his eyes had died with his brother. He buried his head in his hands, letting the cold steel of his automail cool his hot face. He let out a low moan of anguish.

"Why…? Just when we'd managed to get his body back… He was killed…"

Edward brushed his long blonde hair from his face, pulling out the band that held it in its braid. It was falling out anyway, so there was no point leaving it in. Stroking his automail fingers through the soft, yellowish hair, he allowed it to fall loose on to his shoulders.

"Hagane no?"

Ed opened his eyes fully, and looked toward the door, just as Mustang knocked again.

"Hagane no, I heard you yell, are you okay!"

Ed stood up. Apparently, his 'half an hour in front of the television before he went to bed' had turned into 'the entire night asleep on the sofa'. He yawned, slowly making his way over to the door and pushing it open to stare up at his commanding officer.

"Yeah, I just… I had a dream about the night Al…"

Roy looked down at Ed, charcoal-colored eyes full of worry. Ed blinked.

"Was there anything else you wanted, Colonel? Do you want to come in…?"

Roy stared for a few more moments, then nodded.

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Excuse the mess, ever since Al…"

Roy placed his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Edward… If you ever want to talk to anyone about Al's death… I'm here."

Ed spun around, eyes brimming with tears. He stared up into Roy's face, his blonde hair half covering his face. Roy resisted the urge to brush away his tears, and put the younger alchemist's bangs in their rightful place, settling with placing his free hand on Edward's other shoulder. Ed stayed still for a moment, then without warning, threw his arms around the older man's waist. Roy stood, taken aback by the sudden affection.

Ed clung tightly to him, and Roy felt tears beginning to seep through his shirt, when the younger began to speak, muffled by the fact that his face was still buried in Roy's chest.

"I just… Why did he have to die? Al was so kind… So giving… And he had so little time to live… He'd only just gotten his body back when he died! Why…? Why couldn't it have been me?"

Ed lifted his head to stare into the depths of Roy's ebony eyes, and Roy brushed the blonde bangs away from Ed's face, the sight of the tracks made by the tears almost bringing him to tears of his own. He wrapped his arms around Ed, as Ed's shoulders began to shake with a fresh wave of grief. Burying his head in Roy's stomach again, he began to sob, and Roy held him there. The two stood motionless, arms wrapped around one another, until Ed's sobs dissolved into hiccups and silent tears, and sense returned to Roy.

Brushing his black hair from his face, and still holding tightly to Ed, as if scared that the small being would break if Roy let go of him, he pushed the door closed, before pulling Ed over to the sofa and sitting down with his back against the armrest. Ed let out a low moan, just like when he had first awakened from his dream about Alphonse, and clung tighter to Roy's shirt. Roy slid himself into a horizontal position with his head leaning against the armrest, and Ed repositioned himself above him. He rested his head on Roy's chest, staring blankly into space, comforted by the feeling of Roy's arms slung gently around his waist. He gave an almost contented sigh, and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over, somehow knowing that the presence of Roy would stop him having the nightmare. Roy stared down at the sleeping form of the teen and sighed. Ed shouldn't have had to lose so much, but he had, and now all Roy could do was try to comfort him.

Roy too let sleep envelope him, and soon the only sounds coming from the apartment were those of a television on low, and the level breathing of the two.

o0o0o0o0o

"Colonel? Colonel, where are you?"

Riza looked around the office, practically despairing when she saw the amount of paperwork the Colonel still had left to do. Knowing Roy, he had probably disappeared to get out of doing his paperwork. When she found him, Riza was going to put a bullet very close to his head. _Very _close. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see Maes Hughes grinning at her. Thankfully, he didn't appear to have any photos with him. Unusual, but fortunate. She didn't want to waste bullets on him.

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"You won't find Roy in his office. He went off to visit Ed about four hours ago, and he hasn't come back yet."

He stared at Hawkeye, still grinning. She blinked and nodded her thanks. Something was wrong. She couldn't quite place it, but _something _was wrong. Hughes wasn't bombarding her with photos of his 'darling Elicia', which was unusual for the military's infamous 'family guy', Maes Hughes. Roy had been at Ed's apartment for around four hours, which was unusual also, considering that normally if they were left alone together for more than four _minutes_, those two normally caused large scale damage to each other and the surrounding area within about a fifty-mile radius. And the grin on Hughes' face… There was something he knew, that he wasn't telling her.

"Don't worry, they haven't killed each other yet, I just went and checked on them."

She opened her mouth to enquire after them, but Hughes shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Go see for yourself. The door to Ed's apartment is unlocked."

He winked at her and began to walk away, leaving a bewildered Hawkeye stood, staring after him, red eyes wide and confused. She shook her head and started on the walk toward Ed's apartment.

o0o0o0o0o

Feeling somewhat bad about invading Ed's privacy, especially so soon after the loss of his brother, Hawkeye pushed open the door. Hearing nothing except the sound of a television with the sound down low, she stepped further in, and walked toward the sofa. She refrained from giving a startled cry as she stared at the two alchemists.

Roy's head was against the armrest, and his neck was exposed, with Ed resting his head on it, his automail arm resting on Roy's chest, and his flesh hand on Roy's cheek. Ed's hair hung loose, draped over Roy's bare neck and his chest. Roy's hands were loosely wrapped around Ed's waist, and their legs were tangled together.

Looking down at them, Riza gave a small smile. She'd let them sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: …woah. My first ever RoyEd work, and looking at it, I don't think I killed their characters _too _badly. Also, if I get enough reviews, I'll probably feel bad and continue. I'm a sucker for guilt.


End file.
